


The First Time

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Job, Chris's first sexual encounter, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Hand Job, I'm not exactly sure what to tag, Other, Porn with some plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chris is well endowed, technically established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Holly teaches Chris a thing or two in the bedroom.





	

It was just after Chris Gavin's first mission for the Minutemen. It had been a tough last 3 months for Chris, he lost his only home, almost died, and had to officially get used to living on the Surface indefinitely. Luckily he had friends to help him out, like Miss Holly.

 

Chris was at The Slog, he and the Minutemen had just completed a mission to drive off some Gunners, which wasn't easy, but they managed to win. Afterwards Wiseman decided to throw a victory party, so that night they celebrated. Chris wasn't much of a partier, but had a couple of drinks anyway. He was sitting on the side of the tarberry pool, when Holly saw him, so she decided to join him. With a smile she walked over to him,"Hey, Handsome. This seat taken?" she gestured to his lap and he smirked and pulled his legs into the lotus position and patted his lap "Nope, come take your seat, Sweetheart." This was normal, they had flirted with each other since they first met. Holly sauntered over to him and took her seat, "Thanks for helping us out today." She kissed him, which surprised him, since he'd only ever kissed Travis Miles, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. When they parted he said "Well it's my job Miss Holly." Holly ran a hand down his chest to his pants, curious if those leather pants we're being truthful. She kissed him again, pressing against him and subtly adding pressure to his groin. They made out for awhile, and soon she felt his engorged shaft pressing against her ass. "Well, well, how about we take our private celebration else where? I know a place." Chris blushed "Well, I would, but I actually don't know how..." He looked down, but this revelation actually pleased her, "Don't worry doll face, I'll teach you." he turned redder than a tato, but nodded. Holly quickly got up and grabbed Chris's hand pulling him up and leading him to the guest house.

 

Once inside and with the door locked, Holly quickly undressed herself and Chris, and was pleasantly surprised that his tight leather pants were actually hiding more rather than less, but not something she couldn't handle. She pushed Chris down onto the bed into a sitting position, and knelt between his legs. She grabbed his hardened length and started stroking, feeling the blood rush to it. He bucked into her hand his cock instantly responding to her touch. The texture of her hand felt amazing on his smooth skin, causing him to moan. "Oh you like that, huh doll face?" She asked with a smirk, he just nodded with another moan as she continued her teasing. It didn't take long for him to near his climax, so she decided she wanted to taste him and took him into her practiced mouth. He thrust into her mouth, it felt so good and he writhed as she teased him with her tongue. "God Holly... I'm so close... please" he moaned, and by her pleasured sigh he knew she wasn't going to stop. She worked his cock with her tongue perfectly. A few more ministrations and he came, shuddering and Holly swallowed all that he gave, eagerly. She climbed up the bed and pulled him down to her side, "Done so soon Babe?" she said a little disappointed, but Chris was never one to leave a lady unhappy, so he replied with a smirk "Darling, I'm an Ex-Courser, just give me 5min. But in the mean time..." he rolled so that he was on top. Following his instincts he ran a hand over her body to the apex of her thighs, and slowly slid a finger into her. She was so ready for him. He thrust into her and she moaned his name. He pleasured for awhile when he felt her walls tightening around him and she came, biting back a string of curses. He pulled out when her orgasm finished, licking off the taste of her, it was sweet but musky.

 

Holly pulled him into a deep kiss and trailed her lips to his neck, biting when she found a sensitive spot, she left a few marks on him, in no time he was hard and erect once again. She flipped him back onto the bottom a climbed over his body to straddle him. He ran his hands all over her body lingering on her breasts and squeezing slightly, following what felt right. Holly was moaning again and soon she couldn't take it anymore, "Chris... please stop teasing... I need you..." and he did as asked. With her guidance, he entered her thrusting slowly, as she slid down his throbbing member to the hilt. She moaned louder as he filled her. He was so thick and long that she was already seeing stars. "God Chris... You feel amazing..." He was following his primal instincts now and thrust into her more aggressively, "Yes Chris... that's it" she moaned setting their pace. Chris shifted, only slightly, but Holly screamed in ecstasy, so he kept hitting that spot. He sped up spurred on by her sounds, he gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her, there were going to be bruises, but Holly was in too much bliss to give a damn. They lost track of time in there coupling, an Chris's thrusts grew erratic, "Holly, I'm so close... I need t-" She shut him up with a kiss. Feeling her own climax coming on she slid down on him to the hilt, and with each others names on their lips, they climaxed together. Stilling as they rode out their highs together. She collapsed on top of him. They were both panting, sweaty, messes, but both thoroughly satisfied. He pulled out after they caught their breath, and snuggled next to each other, completely spent.

 

He stayed with her through the night and they woke entangled in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic guys. I wrote this for my tumblr roleplay blog because I wanted to. Sorry if it's just dreadful


End file.
